Kuda Nemplok ala LS-SenBasa
by girl-chan2
Summary: Para chara LS dan Basara akan memainkan kuda nemplok! XD


Humor oneshot again! XD Entah kenapa, kecantolan sama Humor kayak beginian!

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: LS dan SenBasa bukan milikku!

Warning: Gaje, OOC, abal, dll.

Catatan: Chara LS dikasih nama Heroes di belakang namanya.

* * *

Di sebuah sekolah, ada seekor kelas yang diisi oleh puluhan penghuni. Di dalamnya ada bermacam-macam anak dari yang tua sampai yang muda. Yang bening sampai yang butek. Yang alim sampai yang mesum. Yang besar sampai yang kecil. Yang amit sampai yang imut. Yang awesome sampai yang asem. Pokoknya ada banyak mahluk di situ dengan warna rambut dan mata yang berbeda. Ada yang udah ubanan, ada yang belum. Ada yang blonde, ada yang hitam. Ada yang coklat(?), ada juga yang kutuan. Semuanya ada di sini.

"Males banget gue masuk. Kemarin libur, masa sekarang masuk? Hari kejepit, nih!" umpat Saphire (Crazy Sapper).

"Kejepit dari Kanada?!" balas Daren (Treasure Hunter) yang males dengerin ocehan Saphire.

"Eh, enak kan juga masuk~" ujar Motonari sambil baca buku.

"Muke gile lu! Enak apanya, coba!? Males gue pulangnya! Ada Meeting dadakan!" kata Saphire kesel.

"Enak dong! Kan bisa ketemu yayang Chika~" Dafuq!? Yayang Chika!? Siapa itu!? Om-om bajak laut yang Motonari temukan di jalanan!? Yang waktu itu beli cendol kagak bayar kan!? Bajak laut kere kan!? *dilindes fans Motochika.*

"Jangan mikirin pacar dulu! Lebih baik kita cari ilmu!" ujar Elwania (Fire Mage) alim.

_Neng Jelly, Neng Jelly! Mari kita ke sungai! Untuk memandikan para kucing kesasar!_ _(?)_

Lagu tanda bel masuk pun terdengar seantero sekolah. Bel yang efektif ini, sangat membantu menurunkan berat badan. Karena setiap harinya para murid akan joget kesurupan menuju kelas. Bel ini... sangat super!

"Selamat pagi~" ujar Leny (Samurai) yang tengah memasuki kelas setelah berjoget dengan onigiri-nya (?).

Hening...

"Lu semua dosa kagak jawab salam gue!" seru Leny sambil menuju bangkunya di depan meja guru.

"Gue udah jawab, tapi dalem hati!" kata Masamune dalam hati kecilnya. Ternyata dia punya hati, tapi kecil! Jadi, hati kecilnya kagak keliatan karena hatinya terlalu kecil.

"Terus masalah buat lu!?" tanya sekelas.

"Iya! Masalah banget buat gue!" jawab Leny kagak mau kalah dalam hal berdebat. Walaupun akhirnya...

"Masalah lu, bukan masalah gue!" seru sekelas serempak. Leny pun pundung di tempat duduknya.

"Eh, ada guru kagak, yah?" tanya Kojuro kepada orang setempat. Tapi sepengetahuan Girl-chan, di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Mari kita memakai rumus! Orang pintar minum tolak angin, orang gila ngomong sama angin. Jadi, Kojuro adalah orang gila~ *ditebas.*

"Woy! Ada gurunya, kagak!?" tanya Thundy (Lightning Mage).

"Kagak tau! Gue panggilin deh!" Baru saja Ieyasu mau keluar dari kelas, semua anak mencegatnya. "Lu semua mau ikut?"

"Jangan dipanggil!" teriak mereka.

"Iya! Kalau dipanggil, aku kan kagak bisa mesra-mesraan sama Nari-chan!" seru Motochika yang lagi duduk di pojokan bareng Motonari.

"Kemesraan ini~ janganlah cepat berlalu~ kemesraan ini~ ingin kukenang selalu~ hatiku damai~ jiwaku tentram disampingmu~ hatiku damai~ jiwaku tentram bersamamu~" suara Motonari yang melengking sedang menyanyi.

"Woles aja, kali! Kuping gue nanti katarak, nih!" ujar Ieyasu sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Mereka pun akhirnya hanya berdiam diri di kelas. Ada yang membaca (berbagai macam) buku, ada yang pacaran, ada yang piknik, ada yang lompat-lompatan, dan sebagainya.

"Hei, Alexia! Kita mau keluar!" kata Icilcy (Ice Mage).

"Mau ke mana memangnya?" tanya Alexia (Cowboy) yang lagi makan kue.

"Mau ke kamar mandi~" jawab Thundy.

"Bertiga? Pada mau ngapain, hah!? Pesta, ya!?" tanya Alexia yang sebenarnya mau ikutan.

"Foto-foto!" jawab Trio Mage serempak.

"Kagak boleh! Udah sana duduk! Foto-foto mulu!"

Trio Mage pun lemas di samping Ieyasu yang katanya kupingnya (mau) katarak.

Bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran sudah terlewati setengahnya. Tapi sang guru belum juga datang.

"Eh, woy! Siapa pun panggilin gurunya, kek!" seru Keiji.

"Lu aja sana, monyong!" ujar Musket (Musketeer). Dan sekelas (min Musket dan Leny) langsung memegang tubuh Keiji.

"Udah woy, berantem mulu! Tadi gue liat kagak ada gurunya di ruang guru! Katanya sih, sakit! Well, kagak jadi ulangan!" kata Leny yang baru memasuki kelas. Para murid pun bersujud syukur.

"Eh, main yuk~" ajak Leny.

"Main apaan?" tanya Exoray (Exorcist).

"Kuda nemplok!" usul Leny.

"Hm, boleh tuh! Gue ikut!"

"Gue juga!"

"Gue, dong!"

"Sabar! Isi formulir dulu, dong~"

Setelah mengisi formulir, mereka pun berkumpul. Orang yang ikut dari kelompok Orde dan Legiun. Mereka pun akan melakukan suit untuk penentu siapa yang jadi kuda. Siapa yang nemplok. Orde mengirim Frida (Maid) sebagai juru suit. Sedangkan Legiun mengirim Elemy (Sorcerer). Mereka berdua pun suit.

"Suit!"

"Frida ngeluarin kertas, Elemy ngeluarin robot (Willy (Space Tropper): "WOI!")! Siapa yang menang, nih?" tanya Keiji.

"Ele-chan! Pake suit Jepang saja!" ujar Frida.

"Kalau suit Jepang, nanti aku kalah!" seru Elemy.

"Udah! Biar adil, yang rambutnya diikat jadi kuda!" usul Flamy (Fire Mage). Elemy pun langsung mengeluarkan death glare andalannya.

"Kagak bisa begitu! Itu kagak adil!" bentak Elemy sambil melempar dengan buku milik Norin (Viking Raider) dan langsung dihadiahin flashdisk di mulut (?).

"Eh, woy! Kuda kan rambutnya juga diikat! Makanya, lu yang jadi kuda!" kata Alexia membela temannya.

"Ya elah! Lu, sih! Kita kan jadi kuda!" bentak Leny sambil menarik-narik rambut Elemy.

"Potongin aja tu rambut!" kata Ieyasu kesel yang menarik-narik rok Elemy dan dihadiahkan pukulan palu dari Keiji.

"Ya udah! Elemy, lu yang berdiri! Terus yang jadi kuda paling depan Ieyasu, kedua Leny, ketiga gue, keempat Keiji..." perintah Icilcy yang lagi sibuk baca buku sihir.

"Eh? Kelompok kita kurang satu orang, deh!" tanya Keiji.

"Iya! Mana, nih!?" tanya Leny yang nyadar ketahuan nyari harta karun (baca: ngupil).

"A... aku di sini..." ujar seseorang yang berada di samping Leny.

"HA-HA-HAUS!? EH, SALAH! HA-HA-HANTU!" seru sekelas serempak lalu lari terbirit-birit ke luar kelas.

"Itu hantu?" tanya Yukimura.

"Kagak! Itu benda!" jawab Sasuke dengan tampang 'pengen-gue-makan-tu-orang-!'.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, mereka kembali lagi ke kelas ketika ada guru yang menemukan mereka semua lagi di kamar mandi. Curiga mereka mau ngapa-ngapain, guru pun menyiram mereka dengan air yang (entah dapat darimana dan siapa) digunakan untuk mengusir ayam-ayam di kuburan (?).

"Udah, elah! Ini si Lucy (Desperado), bego! Temennya si Leny! Lucy, lu di belakangnya Ieyasu! Ayo!" kata Icilcy.

Lalu mereka pun mulai membuat formasi sesuai yang Icilcy katakan. Elemy berdiri dengan tembok menyentuh punggungnya. Lalu Ieyasu membungkukkan badannya. Tangan Ieyasu melilit paha Elemy. Di belakangnya, Lucy, Leny, Icilcy, dan Keiji melakukan hal yang sama.

"Woy, siapa yang lompat duluan?" tanya Flamy.

"Alexia aja! Dia kan pinter ngelompat!" usul Thundy.

"Iya! Kayak topeng monyet!" ujar Musket dan semua orang pun memegang badan Alexia.

"Eh woy, lama banget lu! Cepetan kek!" seru Leny.

"Alexia! Di sini saja!" ujar Exoray sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ieyasu. Dan saat itu juga, mata Alexia mengeluarkan bunyi 'cling' dan dia pun melompat. Dan mendarat di atas punggung Ieyasu.

"BERAT! PUNGGUNG GUE PATAH, NIH! GILE BERAT!" teriak Ieyasu yang kakinya udah gemeteran menahan bobot yang ada di punggungnya.

"Lucy, Elemy, bantu Ieyasu!" seru Leny. Dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di dua paha Ieyasu, ia mempererat genggamannya pada paha Ieyasu. Elemy pun memegang tangan Ieyasu yang melingkari kedua pahanya, supaya dia tidak terjatuh.

"Flamy-kun! Giliran lu, gih!" kata Frida. Flamy pun melompat dan mendarat di atas leher Lucy.

"LE-LEHERKU! LEHERKU MAU PATAH! LEHERKU!" teriak Lucy yang tak tahan menahan bobot di atas lehernya.

"Thun! Lu cepet sana!" seru Musket. Thundy pun melompat dan mendarat di atas punggung Lucy.

"ADUH! BERAT! BERAT!" teriak Lucy lagi.

"Gue sekarang!" Musket pun lompat dan mendarat di atas punggung Leny dan membuatnya sadar dari aktivitasnya mengorek-ngorek hidung.

"Aku!" Exoray pun melompat dan mendarat tepat di belakang Musket. Selanjutnya Frida yang melompat dan mendarat di atas leher Icilcy.

"Woy! Suit!" Elemy pun suit dengan Alexia dan dimenangkan oleh Elemy.

"Kita menang!" sahut Elemy girang. Lalu sang kuda pun langsung berdiri tegap dan menjatuhkan yang nemplok.

"Anjir! Si Alexia berat banget!" ujar Ieyasu sembari mengelus-elus punggungnya. Diikuti Icilcy yang mengelus-elus punggung sang pujaan hati yang tak bisa dimiliki olehnya dan dihadiahi ciuman oleh Ieyasu.

"HEY! INI MASIH MAIN! JANGAN MESRA-MESRAAN!" bentak Leny yang menarik kerah baju Ieyasu dan Icilcy untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Cemburu?

"Nyantai aja, nyet!" kata Ieyasu lalu pergi menghampiri Lucy, Keiji, dan Elemy.

"Musket yang berdiri. Terus gue yang jadi kuda pertamanya, terus Flamy, Thundy, Exoray, Frida..." kata Alexia memberitahu strategi.

"Lho, kok yang badannya kecil di belakang?" tanya Thundy heran.

"Kalo di depan, takutnya mereka kagak tahan! Gue aja lompat terus mendarat di punggungnya Ieyasu, dianya udah keot! Gimana kalo Frida? Kalau Frida di depan, dia bisa kagak nahan tubun Keiji?" jawab Alexia. Pintar juga kamu, nak!

"Iya juga, sih! Ya udah! Yuk!" Mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti kelompok sebelumnya.

"Keiji! Lu duluan yang maju!" seru Leny. Icilcy pun menunjuk punggung Alexia. Menandakan bahwa Keiji harus mendarat di situ. Keiji pun melompat dan...

"DEMI ONIGIRI RASA TOMAT BASI (?)! BERAT BANGET, KAMI-SAMA! AMPUNILAH DOSA HAMBA YANG SELAMA INI TELAH BERBUAT DOSA! SESUNGGUHNYA AKU TAKUT AKAN SIKSAMU!" teriak Firda saat dirasakannya Keiji mendarat di atas punggungnya.

"Cemumut Frida~" seru Exoray. Para Legiun (min Keiji) pun memasang muka tanpa harapan.

"Elemy! Lu kan jago! Lu duluan, sana!" suruh Icilcy.

"Keiji! Menunduk!" pinta Elemy. Keiji pun menundukkan badannya dan memeluk badan Frida dan membuatnya merinding. Elemy pun melompat dengan indahnya sampai celana dalamnya yang berwarna merah-biru-putih (?) pun terlihat oleh Musket. Waw...

Elemy pun berhasil mendarat di atas punggung Alexia dan sedikit menghantam Musket.

"EH, DEMI ELANG KESASAR KE TOKO DAGING (?)! KEPALA LU! ANJIR, ANU GUE SAKIT KENA KEPALA LU! ANU GUE! KEPALA LU TAJEM BANGET, SIH!" seru Musket sambil berusaha memegang 'anu'-nya yang tadi ditekan oleh kepala Alexia.

"Salahin Elemy! Dia mendaratnya bikin gue maju ke depan!" sahut Alexia.

"Yasu! Giliran lu!" kata Icilcy. Ieyasu pun melompat dan mendarat di punggung Flamy.

"EH! GUE MAU JATUH!" ujar Ieyasu. Tubuhnya sekarang sudah mau jatuh ke lantai. Dia memegang erat baju Flamy untuk mempertahankan posisinya.

"Eh, muke gile! Baju gue jangan ditarik-tarik!" seru Flamy.

"Lucy! Giliran lu!" seru Leny. Lucy pun melompat dan mendarat di atas leher Thundy. Lucy langsung menarik baju Ieyasu agar tidak jatuh.

"Kakinya jangan napak!" kata Lucy.

Setelah itu, Icilcy melompat dan sukses menindih tubuh Lucy. Nah, sekarang giliran Leny yang melompat. Dia melompat dan...

"DEMI SAKE BASI DI KULKAS (?)! BERAT!" teriak Frida ketika dirasakannya beban bertambah di atas punggungnya.

BRAK!

Frida pun terjatuh karena tidak bisa menahan tubuh Keiji dan Leny.

"Elah, curang lu! Kenapa Keiji duluan yang lompat, juga!?" tanya Alexia sambil nyentil kepala Leny.

"WOY! Kagak ada hubungannya sama Keiji!" jawab Leny sambil membalas sentilan Alexia. Dan terjadilah perang sentilan-sentilan antara Leny dan Alexia.

"UDAH WOY! ALEXIA, LENY, KAGAK USAH BERANTEM! LANJUTIN LAGI MAINNYA!" teriak Maurice (Werewolf) yang sedang memegang kamera.

Permainan pun dimulai kembali. Kelompok Orde pun masih menjadi kuda karena kesalahan Frida yang terjatuh.

"Ya sudah lah! Gue paling belakang aja! Yang berdiri Flamy. Depan gue Thundy, depan Thundy Musket, depan Musket Exoray, depan Exoray Frida!" ujar Alexia lalu mereka pun membentuk formasi yg diinginkan.

'Aku sudah mengecewakan teman-temanku! Kali ini, aku harus bisa! Aku harus bisa!' batin Keiji. Lalu dia pun berlari.

"Woi, Keiji! Kamu ngapain!?" tanya Elemy kaget saat Keiji sudah melompat tanpa diberi aba-aba. Padahal sudah diputuskan, kalau Elemy yang pertama melompat.

Keiji pun dengan keringat sebagai background dan dango sebagai maskotnya, dia melompat dengan indahnya dan mendarat paling depan. Lagi-lagi di atas punggung Frida.

"BERAT! BERAT BANGET! YA TUHAN, KENAPA SELALU SAYA YANG KENA!? INI KAH YANG ENGKAU NAMAKAN COBAAN!?" teriak Frida yang punggungnya mau retak.

Hening...

"KYA!" Tiba- tiba terdengar teriakan dari grup PEPY. Perkumpulan Elit Pencinta Yaoi.

"EH WOY!? KENAPA!?" tanya Frida.

Tetapi tak ada yang menjawab. Hanya teriakkan dari PEPY yang terdengar oleh telinga Frida. Para kuda (selain Frida) pun langsung berdiri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Flamy dicium Keiji~" ujar Exoray yang sontak membuat Frida tersengat listrik. Ada petir sebagai background seperti di anime.

"GUE MAU LIHAT!" ujar Frida.

"Frida! Kalau kamu berdiri, otomatis ciuman mereka bubar! Lu gue end!" kata Kasuga yang lagi motret.

"UDAH, WOY! LANJUT!" seru Thundy. Keiji dan Flamy pun menghentikkan ciuman mereka.

'Rasa mulutnya Flamy kok asem, yah?' batin Keiji. Mereka pun bermain lagi.

* * *

Mereka masih terus bermain sampai jam pelajaran ke enam. Tidak ada satu guru pun yang masuk ke kelas mereka. Dan itulah surga.

"WOY, AMIS ANYIR! CEPETAN SUIT!" seru Flamy yang sudah gak tahan 'anu'-nya ditekan kepalanya Musket.

"LU TUH ASEM!" seru Icilcy kagak mau kalah dan terjadilah aksi cakar-cakaran.

PLETAK!

"WOY, ICY! SUITNYA CEPETAN!" kata Leny garang karena dia menjadi korban pertarungan Flamy dan Icilcy.

"BATU!"

"SEMUT!"

BRAK!

"KALIAN SEDANG APA!?" tanya seseorang yang tiba- tiba masuk membawa buku.

Semua anak pun langsung lari ke tempat duduknya.

"KALIAN TADI MAIN APA!?"

"Main kuda nemplok!" jawab murid- murid yang tadi main kuda nemplok.

"Jadi tadi mereka main kuda nemplok?" tanya Yukimura yang terbengong-bengong.

"Nggak! Mereka main monopoli!" jawab Sasuke ngotot.

"Maaf, ya! Kami kagak bakalan main kuda nemplok lagi!" ujar Alexia lemas.

"KALIAN..." Sosok itu mengambil tombak yang dicuri dari Yukimura yang terbengong-bengong kayak muka Patrick kalau terkejut. *dibakar.* Semua murid pun langsung memasang muka angker. Kagak masang juga sebenarnya muka mereka udah angker, sih! *dihajar.*

"KENAPA BERHENTI BERMAIN!? AYO LANJUTKAN!" seru sosok itu lalu tersenyum.

"Eh? Kamu kagak marah?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Nggak, lha! Justru aku mau ikutan main! Ayo!" kata saudara Ieyasu, Ieyusha (si adik kelas yang entah kenapa ke kelas kakaknya. Kangen dengan kakak tercinta?).

Mereka pun memasukkan Ieyusha dengan terpaksa dan menempatkannya di grup Legiun. Sedangkan di grup Orde, ada Yukimura yang masih memasang tampang terkejut Patrick.

Permainan itu terus berlangsung. Bel pulang akan terdengar sekitar sepuluh menit lagi.

"Sayang, kita ke mall yuk~" ajak Motonari.

"Oke, deh~" jawab Motochika. Saphire hanya menatap curiga temannya.

"Sayang... pulang sekarang yuk~" ajak Motonari lagi.

"Ayo~" jawab Motochika dan keduanya pun cabut. Saphire pun mengikuti keduanya.

Kita kembali ke pemain kuda nemplok!

"WOY, YUSHA! KAKI LU JANGAN NAPAK!"

"KAGAK NAPAK, SIH!"

"LU JANGAN NINDIH GUE, KEIJI!"

"Maaf, Yasu! Tapi kalo kagak nindih kamu, kagak enak rasanya~"

"JANGAN MEMEGANG BOKONGKU, DONG!"

"A-ap-"

BRAK!

Semua terdiam melihat Mitsunari yang masuk dengan muka cengo sama seperti muka Yukimura. Mitsunari lalu menunduk dan mengeluarkan aura hitam. Tiba-tiba, badannya berubah menjadi berotot. Masamune hanya memasang muka 'wow'.

"MITSUNARI BEAUTIFUL MIRACLE FANTASTIC DRAMATIC ROMANTIC SADISTIC EROTIC EXOTIC ATHLETIC SWORD ATTACK!" seru Mitsunari sambil melempar sekumpulan pedang yang entah nyolong darimana.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

DUAR!

Dan kelas itu pun berubah menjadi abu dalam sekejap.

* * *

**-di Mall-**

Saphire terus memantau kemana temannya pergi. Tiba-tiba, Motonari dan Motochika berhenti di depan Mall. Motonari terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Motonari pun mengulurkan HP-nya ke Motochika.

'NGAPAIN DIA NGASIH HP KE ORANG!? YA IYALAH DIA ORANG, MASA SETAN!? UDAH TAU TUH HP MASIH NYICIL, SOK MAU DIKASIH KE ORANG LAGI!'

"Sayang! Fotoin aku, dong~" pinta Motonari dan Motochika pun memfoto kekasihnya.

'Alay!' Saphire pun hanya bisa ber-facepalm ria.

**-The End-**

* * *

Sumpah! Ini paling gaje banget! Tapi apa masalahnya, kan? :D

Review! :D


End file.
